The Red String Of Fate
by Phantom Stoffpuppe
Summary: I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't expect of finding myself in a cage, being held against my own will, and most certainly did not expect my captor to be none other than him. These negative emotions burn within me, a constant reminder of whom I'm dealing with and telling me never give in. How it sickens me so, even now. {Short Story} {One-shot} {AU, Kaito Shion x Miku Hatsune}


**Hallo everyone,**

 **This is my second published story of Vocaloid, especially being one of my top five pairings with Miku Hatsune.**

 **Just to give you heads up on this one-shot:**

 **•This will be based on Miku's perspective and she'll be OC, sorry about that.  
•This is a male yandere one-shot story.**

 **Other than that, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

I would never guessed my life of freedom would be taken away within an instant. The life I worked throughout my entire childhood years, sacrificed everything to trade for the safe security for the family, including younger siblings and even adopted ones shielding from our parents' violent abuse, and somehow maintain two part-time jobs with such high payroll for a high schooler—all slipped away within my grasp. All because the biggest and stupidest mistake I ever made; to let my guard down for a few moments in immediate poor result to be taken away by a manic—no by a deranged boy who I called senpai.

The boy who's popular with the girls that flock around him like flies and guys that idolized and envies of becoming like him. Even the teachers worshiped him, primarily the crooked principle

He's born with naturally good looks that those teenybopper airhead girls go crazy and cause some of the guys envy for, especially those black square frame spectacles of his. But what they love the most is his personality. He's very outgoing, kind-hearted, and the most gentle boy you've ever met with polite gentleman mannerisms. He aced in all general subjects and been one of the top three athletes in all sports the school has offered. Not to mention being the senior class president. He's what everyone calls " _the perfect guy_ ".

But let me ask you a question...

Do you believe that there is a " _perfect guy_ "?

...

...Then you're dead wrong...

There's not a single male in this world that's ever considered perfect. They may look and act like one, but there's another side of them that they wouldn't dare to display in front of the public's eye. Some even uses this type of façade in order to gain other people's trust for their potential gain or just to rank up their reputation. It's always the kind and gentle spirits, who bores the darker side of themselves. Trust me on this one.

...You must be wondering by now of whom I'm speaking of, but more importantly, who's this narrator speaking right now.

My apologies, everyone. My name is Miku Hatsune and I'm seventeen-years-old.

The " _perfect guy_ " I was referring to is Kaito Shion. He comes from a well-known and very wealthy family within this small town of Melvin. He attends at the school I was once enrolled there, High Valley High School. I'll be honest when I say it's not the greatest school, nor the education, let alone its reputation. But the Shion family had that taken care of since Kaito happens to be there, because he insisted on reconstructing the entire school building with having more professional teachers to teach this forsaken high school. Now that thought left me in wonder if the project has been completed, but let's not inquire on that topic anymore, since I have something more urgent with high level importance to discuss—give information you need to be aware about Kaito Shion and reason why I'm telling you this.

First off the reason, it's his sick obsession with me. No, I'm not kidding, it's true as much as I wish it was a **sick** joke. That's the primary reason results my captivity in this prison cellar that's considered so-called "my room". The measurements must be big enough as an apartment room, but more luxurious lifestyle-like from the advertisement ads I see on the Internet or on the streets at the more eastern side of town. I'm sitting in the further middle part of the master bed with my back leaning against the cool stone wall as my gaze stares blankly at the metal door adjacent from here. The bed itself is located at the far left corner of this room, so I'm able to easily spot the door through the darkness oblivion. No source of any light are found, expect the lamp located on the nightstand next to my bed. There are no windows since my current residence is located underneath the Shion's manor; the last basement floor.

And the other information I have gathered about his character is his insane intolerance of possessive jealousy for me. For an example, no matter who I mention in my many conversations topics, even if its one of my beloved family members, he completely shuns my mouth and orders what topics I should share has to involve him and only him. Which in immediate response to this ridiculous quest, I simply shut my mouth completely and give short answers or cynical, snarky, and smartalic comments. Even before he kidnapped me, underneath my sharp, keen eyes I picked up that same jealousy when I'm with my precious younger siblings or good friends, or an mere acquaintance; back when my mind concluded a naïveté thought as my oblivious self wasn't aware of his dark obsession over me.

And another thing is his overbearing attentiveness, his annoying gestures of kindness that I don't necessarily need, and having this weird habit of looking over my well-being, before (again) I was kidnapped, as if he's so desperately trying to immersed himself into my everyday lifestyle, like manipulate the portrait of the public's eye that he's my beloved Romeo. Now that brought chills down my spine, feeling nauseous at the moment as I finally come down to this conclusion. Rather than being all nitty-gritty, I only can decipher as displeased, disgusted, and irritated. Though there were times I reluctantly thank him much to my displeasure, but other times I plainly refused to rely his assistance, let alone anyone else's, yet his persistence sometimes change my ever stubborn decision. This only bends my lips into a scowl that mothers give to their child if they screwed the grades they received on their daily semester report while resting one side of my cheek on my fist as it rest on one of my crossbow legs and my bright teal bares boredom within yet stares off into space.

With the information I spoken about, I gave you new insights about Kaito Shion, providing evidence against the fact he's no freakin Saint as everyone blindlessly believes him to be. That he's more the spawn of the Devil based on his actions, even what he has done to me in the past, which I wouldn't dare to forgive or become submission to his sickening, twisted romance—even if the world has fallen in utter chaos.

But enough about him and my everlasting declaration of total rejection, let's talk about other things, shall we?

It's been a total of three months, two week, and five days since I been here. I kept a record by tying small bits of string into small knots, placing them inside of the end table beside me, to ensure the many days of captivity. Also the glowing green numbers of a digital clock from above my figure inform the time and even tells the exact calendar date. Which by the way marks as Thursday, Oct. 21, 20XX; now going three months, two weeks, and six days of captivity.

My assumption is most people had quickly given up in searches of finding me, I'm guessing the only search party who persistently believes I'm alive and well are those who are very close to me. In fact I recall few days, beforehand I was kidnapped, I actually utter a word of concern to one of my very good friends of what has been happening for the past month, but never mention towards anyone else. I'm positively certain she didn't spill anything… not quite yet… even the walls of this small town has prying ears for people to gossip about. Especially those who are spiteful and rage of despicable jealousy will do anything to ruin other people's reputation just by spreading good for nothing rumors. As the matter of fact I'm beginning to have some suspicions that some of the citizens of Melvin are spies for the Shion family, or worst Kaito's...

My chest suddenly tighten with fear, because that may be true too. The agitation accelerated my heartbeat as sweat began to pore out of my body despite the room temperature being the mild 70's, and it became stiff like a stone statue. My expression swiftly changes into worrisome and subconsciously I clenched my fists into tight balls. While various theories pops into my mind of whatever types of violence that may cause harm to my two close friends and especially my family. But as the sudden fear overcame me, another emotion overrides it completely, giving a rather strange feeling of reassurance as it flows through my entire body. Granting a warm and peaceful feeling to soothe my anxiety as if it were telling me that my friends are okay and there's hope of escaping this manor.

I tilt my head back, switching my arms to drop at my sides, now gazing at darkness above me, but I command my eyelids to seal my vision, yet the darkness remains there. A bitter smile formed upon my lips as a cold chuckle escaped my mouth. Despite that sudden tranquility moment about reassurance towards the ones I hold dear, I'm sure Kaito had every exit completely blocked off with tight security, he even installed a shock collar around my neck designing it like a black choker, but in my perception its more of a dog collar instead.

Unconsciously my right hand creeps to my neck, touching the fabrication of the choker, feeling it as if were part of my body since it's impossible to claw it off. Then it slid bit above to the white bandage cloth part. Trust me, when I first awaken to find myself in this very room for a couple of hours, Kaito comes in and informed about this collar which you should've witness firsthand of my horrifying reaction. I was in panic mode and nothing else mattered in my mind but my subconscious voice vehemently screech as a Banshee over and over this statement, _'Take off the collar! Take off the collar! Take that damned collar off! Scratch it off from your skin if you must! Your nobody's pet!'_

At the time I was lost in that daze that I didn't realize my hands were heavily coated of my own blood, it even flow in tiny streams down from my body, but I didn't care, it even numbed my nerves so I didn't feel any pain either. Eventually Kaito stepped in and ceased my rampage by pinning both my arms to my side as his arm quickly coils securely before slipping a needle into my bleeding neck. It didn't take long for the drug to spread my body and go out as a light bolt. Afterwards I never scratch my collar again, knowing the dire consequences he informed me of once I regained consciousness, and he pretty made it clear it will be fatal, as he dared to boldly declare physical harm against my siblings and friends alike. No matter how bad the temptation of clawing it, I must ignore for the sake to those who I hold dear.

From there on I made an oath as I stared at him with such bitter hatred, an oath I promised myself guaranteed that I will take him down and forever escape out of this prison for good.

 _'Oh Shion-san, mark my words that I'll definitely get out of this cell you've placed me in. My flames of hatred equals your insanity as it will never cease the burning wrath flaring with such intensity as my emotions harden evermore, even my cold stone expression won't falter either. Because I don't harbor the same sickening and gut-wrenching affection you display towards me. It won't matter what method or strategy I'll use, even at the cost of my life, I'll find my way to escape from this golden gilded cage for good and end your pathetic life by my own **hands** so you would know the true depths of **hell** itself.'_

Ever since then, that oath has been a reminder and a reason why I been enduring this nightmare ride, causing my observation skills become more useful by calculating Kaito Shion's each and every movements, predicting each one of them to my advantage, also hardening my emotions as I stubbornly refused to acknowledge his very existence despite the numerous visits he makes, just so he could get close to me.

 _*Click!*_

 _*Creeak!*_

Suddenly my ears picked up the sounds of a click following a faint squeaky noise echoing throughout this oblivious room: he's here. Not once had any my body parts move from its position despite my vision plunder in darkness to respond since I knew he showed up, so being a stubborn mule, I reluctantly, but in a slow manner, tilt my head back down and open my vision with the same dullness within my irises.

Through my prenatal vision staring straight ahead towards the now open door frame, reveals the Devil himself as his own pair of dark blue eyes brighten for making contact. How it sickens me at this very moment to stare at such eyes like his, filled with such innocent emotions that façade the true dark intentions within, plus the fact I'm a sitting duck with no physical raw strength to match up with his, let alone the powers of different class status. He can overpower me anytime he pleases.

That mere thought burns me up even more, I even let him know that I refuse to love a deranged and psychotic boy in his twisted version of love. I don't go down that easily.

My eyes narrows as his lips flip a genuine smile as a welcome gesture, but I returned with a sneer, resisting a sudden urge to flip the bird just so I can wipe off that grin off his smug face.

Though I did a quick inspection of his body language and so far it's not a threat. It seemed he recently got back from school, judging the fact that he hasn't change out his school uniform yet.

Normally once he returns from school, he heads straight to his room to switch the uniform to his casual attire, afterwards head into the kitchen to make preparation for a meal made for me, then make his way down here and sit beside me while watching me eating or speak whatever his mind opens to. And boy it's nerve-racking to tolerate his intense stare while on som–er a lot occasions to comb my long hair, or brush off food particles from my face and eating it. Ugh, you don't know how disgusting it feels, especially trying to deal his unhealthy obsession with me.

But right now, it appears he's in a hurry. Naturally it piqued my curiosity. It didn't get unnoticed by him as he speed walk towards me while steady the silver tray at the same time, which miraculously didn't spill. His lips spoke as well.

"Ah, pardon me Miku-chan, and forgive my abrupt rudeness I may display, but it seems our usual visiting hours will be cut short today, as much displeasing as it sounds." I didn't fail to hear annoyance with that polite tone of his, plus that displeasure expression is too obvious, but I let him hear him out as he sets the tray down on top of the end table and stood before me.

"Today this morning both my parents have decided to throw a party to arrange for me to search a potential wife that'll benefit the Shion Enterprise without my consent. Apparently they have already made their choice of the females, but thought this party will be some back up plan if that female they chosen does not appease their expectations, so I guess I'll be gone through the rest of the evening." He said with disgust, but quickly change into a reassurance face, "But rest assured Miku-chan, I'll be sure to display that I have no interest in her and act as haughty as I can be. Although it would amuse me that you show jealousy towards me for interacting with another woman, yet it will give reassurance that you bear feelings for me." he solemnly admitted the last sentence while looking at another direction and scratching at the back of his head with his right hand with a shy smile.

Immediately disgusted and vexed, I crossed my arms while gagging inside my head.

"But know this Miku-chan," he turn his head back toward my direction with a serious expression, placed his right arm back to his side, then go the process of lowering down to my sitting level with placing one knee bend on the carpet floor and position his right hand over his chest, right above the location of his heart before continuing his monologue, ", my heart will not be swayed by another, for you have swayed it underneath your sweet and tender care. My body and soul will never respond to another woman's touch, even if their voices utter temptatious sexual desire, only your lovely siren can enchant and entice my entire being. For it's you and only you alone will my eyes can only see who I belong, even if you are unable to see it."

'See what? What is it my vision is unable to see other than this delusional speech? And what does he mean by that?'

"It's a pity, truly it is." his expression turned somewhat bittersweet with a smile and pithiness flows with his voice.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked.

"That you're unable to see the red string."

"Red string?"

"Yes, the red string of fate."

 _'W-what?'_

"W-what?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"Red string of fate.", he chided, "It comes from the eastern part of Asia, in the origin of the Chinese legend." he informed while standing up.

Then he continued on with this unfamiliar tale, "It is said long ago, during the Tang Dynasty, a young boy named Wéi Gù encountered an old man named Yuè Xià Lâorén, or for short Yuè Lâo. He had a book in hand, reading it underneath the moonlight. Either amazed or his curiosity got the best of young Wéi Gù as he went up to the old man, asking what book the old man was reading, to which Yuè Lâo replied, "I am reading a book of marriage listing for who is going to marry whom. In my pack are red cords for tying the feet of husband and wife."

"One day, both Wéi Gù and Yuè Lâo went to the park, then Yuè Lâo stopped and pointed across the bridge, telling young Wéi Gù that the young girl there is destined to be his wife. But being a young boy, he has no interest in girls yet, so instead he picks up a rock and throws it at the girl before running away afterwards."

"Many years went by, young Wéi Gù grown into a fine young man, and an arranged marriage was set for him courtesy by his parents. On the night of their wedding, the wife awaits for him in their bedroom while wearing the traditional veil over her face. Once he arrived, he lifts the veil and was delighted to find her to be one of the beautiful maidens of his village. However, he noticed there was an adornment on her eyebrow, which brought him to question her on why she wears it. She answered him saying when she was a little girl, a boy struck at her with a rock and flees without giving any sorts of reason whatsoever through his action, which in result gave her a scar. Afterwards she never found, nor seen the boy again. Over the years she became self-conscious of her image, so she decides to wear adornment in order to conceal the ugly scar."

"Once she ended her tale, Wéi Gù asks her if she ever finds the man, will she be able to forgive his reckless behavior? To which she respond saying she'll be upset, but eventually she'll forgive his action. Being fed up with guilt, Wéi Gù admitted he was the boy who given her a scar and he even claims that if she has any anger resorts to him, then he won't sleep on their bed tonight, or many nights to come. He also said he'll keep his distance and advances away from her too. As well apologizing with sincere for ruining her beauty. Until then, he said. Once he finished his confession, he was about to leave to sleep in the guest bedroom, his wife stopped him. She had tears trailing down her face and said she won't forgive him if he left their bedroom, or many nights to come. And she even claim of never speaking to him if he kept his distance from her."

"Completely taken off by surprise, Wéi Gù never expected her to forgive him easily, after what he had done. But nevertheless he stayed in their bedroom for the night, then the next, and the next. In fact he remembered from his childhood memories what the old man, Yuè Lâo, shown him what the red string is and completely understood the meaning behind. The fact that they indeed connected by the red string of fate."

...

"…But that's just a legend. An old folk tale in Asian mythology." I bluntly stated after hearing this tale.

"Maybe, or maybe not. But I believe it's real. I mean, look at us. You and I are bond by the red string, are we not?"

"Well you basically kidnapped me and place me here in this so-called room of mine against my free will."

"That act was by force, yes. Because you were unable to see the affections I showered you since the beginning of school, of how much I care for you, and how selfless I was. Don't you understand all of this?" he stood up and giving me a hurtful expression, but I did not give in, nor any guiltiness of sort change my expression either.

Instead I raised an eyebrow, "Then why won't you understand the fact I have no interest of being an object of your affection from the beginning? Why couldn't you see the rejection I said on the day you confessed to me? Or the other days I fully refused of your help?"

"…"

Hearing nothing from him, I could tell his body language say otherwise. Judging how his posture stiffen and his head tilt forward, causing his eyes to be overshadowed by his bangs beside his black spectacles. With keen vision I noticed slight shakiness of his figure, plus both of his hands were in a tight clenched fists too.

 _'Perhaps I could in the least attempt to reason with him, make him see the reality that there's no absolute chance of gaining my love despite the umpteenth times we been through this same argument.'_ I thought.

So that's when I decided as I continue on, "This is pointless, you know? You're wasting your energy on a female commoner that desire nothing from you. So why bother trying?"

"…"

 _'Is he going to answer or not?'_

What it felt like an eternity, he took a deep breath, letting his clenched fists loosen and his posture cease it's shakiness, but when he tilt his head back, his spectacles gave a glare even though the lit lamp is the only source of light, it manages to cause a glare, making it more difficult in my part to decrepit his emotions within those eyes. After all eyes are the windows to soul, are they not?

Even underneath that intense gaze my body cannot help but respond negatively by tense up, because my mind knows what next set course of actions will take place. Believe me, I witnessed him getting dangerously violent if I don't compel his orders and command.

But suddenly rather than do what I predictably forewarned you, this totally caught me off-guard. Kaito turn completely the opposite of me, walking back to the metal door, but before closing it behind him, he turned his head sideway, gave a glance though the glare still reflects off his spectacles—much to my displeasure—then turn his head back and shut the metal door as it echoes through this room.

I let out a scoff and proceed to roll my eyes, knowing I upset him once again, and this time I sure it means no dinner or leeks to snack on whenever I want. Oh, and also no electricity at all for the rest of the night.

Right on cue, my lamp dies, leaving me in total darkness.

This sucks really bad and I let him know too.

"Tch, you think this would change anything? Is your head really that thick so you won't hear my cries? Are you that childish?" I said out loud, knowing for certain he heard me, but is purposely ignoring my complaints.

Luckily I memorized my surrounding, so I moved my sitting position and crawled underneath the covers, then stare at the endless oblivion as if I had my eyes closed. But the only light source he hadn't turn off is the digital clock above me. Which reads 3:48 PM. "Tch, that spoiled brat." I mumbled angrily underneath my breath.

 _'Looks like I have no choice but to sleep, again. I mean, there's nothing to do once I'm in darkness. So this is my only solution. Plus I'll ignore that tray he gave me, beside I already lost my appetite since he arrived here anyway.'_

 _' Well look at it this way, at least you won't be dealing with him for the rest of evening and night.'_ my subconscious argued back.

 _'True to that.'_

I scoff and allow my lips form a small smile while forcing my mind to go to sleep mode. Trying to persuade myself this is a good thing I done and be sure to use this temporary freedom last as well. Because I know I won't get lucky next time. So I'll be prepared for tomorrow as I'll keenly observe closely of my actions and behavior.

Even if he hadn't move his hands on me any further, nor made any moves on me yet, I'll make sure I won't foolishly create that same mistake twice. No I won't let my guard down, not for a long run either. No matter what sticks or stones he may throw at my hard bones, I won't go down without a fight. Suddenly feeling fired up with that sheer determination, I snuggled deeper into the covers as my mind finally cooperated with sleep, letting myself slumber further into dreamland as my last thought echoes through my head.

 _'...I'll find my way to escape from this golden gilded cage for good and end your pathetic life by my own **hands** so you would know the true depths of **hell** itself.'_

* * *

 **Comment, favorite, or do both.**

 **Reedit:** 1/6/18

 **Word count:** 4,608


End file.
